Our Lives
by The1CAMIEL
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke were lovers for the longest time. But when Naruto finds his beloved cheating, he leaves, to live with Sai, whom has a MAJOR crush on Naruto! Sasuke, who admits to hating everything gay, can't stand having Naruto gone. Naruto doesn't go out with Sai, but doesn't push away the mans love attempts. Naruto meets many other people and maybe falls in love... :) YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**I've recently read A LOT of NaruSasu and become inspired so this is the fruits of that inspiration. A little of NaruSai. Hope you enjoy! :)**

I sat in the restaurant happily, swinging my feet around the chair like a small child. I sipped the Soda in my glass through a small straw. I searched the restaurant for my lover to arrive. He might have work, which made my hopes go down slightly. He was always busy at work and I was always at my job, but we made time to eat dinner and breakfast together and we ALWAYS slept together. Whether it was a pleasurable sexually filled "sleep" or catching some Z's was up to our moods after work. The waiter came to give me another refill and smiled.

"He's not here yet?" My friend Sai who worked at the restaurant asked.

"Yeah, he sure does take his time, but I still get to see him, which is the good part." I smiled brightly.

"Well just be careful, you know that everyone knows your..." Sai leaned in and cleared his throat,"... sexual thing."

"I know, I know, it's not my fault I was born and able to carry children." I sighed and transferred my straw to the new drink.

Sai leaned into my ear and made me shiver, "Just don't forget that I've always been there, waiting for you." Sai licked his tongue into my ear and made me giggle lightly.

"Sai!" I giggled and pushed him away lightly, "If anything happens I'll come to you, alright?"

Sai's face blushed as he smirked and ruffled my hair, "And we will have fun, and it WILL be fun."

He left me there with a deep butterfly in my stomach. My phone began buzzing and I looked at the caller ID, my heart quickened at the name.

I answered it quickly, " Hey! You going to get here so-" I began.

"I'm sorry, work came up, I can't come home tonight." Sasuke mumbled into the phone, people speaking behind him.

"Oh... okay..." I felt disappointment creep up my body.

"I'll be home tomorrow." Sasuke laughed into the phone.

_Why is he laughing so happily?_

"Oh okay... I'll see you tomor-" I began but the phone hang up.

I sighed sadly and picked up my menu trying to pick out what to eat. Sai came over to me again and laid his chin on my shoulder.

"I recommend the Vodka Alfredo." He whispered and pointed at the menu.

"O-Ok." I smiled and felt my stomach clench, tears threatening my eyes.

_Sai was always there when Sasuke wasn't, and Sai has had a crush on me for years..._

"I'll get that for you..." Sai grabbed the menu lightly and started to leave, then turned back, "I'm off my shift in 5 minutes, can I eat with you?" He asked shyly.

"Yes, I would love it." I smiled.

If Sai came and sat with me I had the feeling I would be in good company. Sai was always nice to me even though he knew he wasn't going to get anywhere with it. I waited for my dinner and as I waited I texted my childhood friend Sakura.

"Hey :)" I sent.

A moment later she texted back, "Hey! What's up buddy?"

"About to eat dinner with Sai, Hbu?" I asked.

"Where's Sasuke? And I'm out with Ino and Hinata :)"

I sighed at his name, "He stood me up for work again, so Sai is hanging out with me. I hope you girls are having fun! XD"

No emotion was put behind my words, I loved all my female friends, but at this time of night I was just so out of it.

"God damn that boy! I'm going to have to talk with him sometime! Grrr... and yes we are having a blast! Maybe you and Sai should join for some fun? :)" She suggested.

I don't have work tomorrow and I'm sure Sai would love to go anywhere with me, "I'll be glad to, let me ask Sai when he gets back. :)"

"Yay! Okay, text me when you get an answer!"

"I will, just a couple minutes." I sent and placed my phone on the table.

A small charm that Sasuke had given me was hanging from the large white phone. The charm was a naruto **(1)** that hung cutely from a black plastic chain. I was silently drinking my soda and staring at the small chain.

"I'm back!" Sai laughed and placed a bowl of delicious looking noodles in front of me, the same for himself.

"It looks great!" I smiled.

"I hope you like it!" Sai smiled broadly and took the seat across from me.

We began eating and I suddenly remembered Sakura, "Oh! Sai I wanted to ask you a question."

Sai looked surprised and finished chewing as quickly as possible, "Yeah?"

"Sakura wanted to know if the two of us wanted to join the girls tonight for drinking and fun?" I asked slightly enthusiastically.

Sai sat still for a second, "Do you want to go out with me?"

"Sure! Let me tell Sakura we are heading out to meet them!" I smiled brightly and saw Sai blush furiously as he slowly ate.

"We can come! Where do you want to meet?" I texted Sakura.

"We are by your apartment, how about we meet you there?" Sakura asked.

"Okay, I'll text you when we are done with dinner :)" I texted back and then happily dug into dinner.

_I get to have fun tonight without Sasuke after all. I'm excited!_

Sai and I smiled and laughed as we finished dinner.

**1. For those who don't know naruto is also a steamed fishcake, and that is what I'm referring to in this moment. :)**

**How'd you like it? It was my first that really focused on romance I think. Hmmmm... it was fun to write! Any surprise pairing ideas? Just PM or review and tell me! :) **


	2. Chapter 2 Watching TV with Sai

**I don't know if anyone even reads these... :( My Author Notes are lonely! **

I drove Sai to my shared apartment and we waited for the girls. The girls lied in saying they were close so we had to wait about 30 minutes before they would even show up. I invited Sai in and gave him a beer while we watched some TV.

"You have a nice place here." Sai smiled.

"Ehhh, Sasuke wanted to buy me a house and I said an apartment was fine." I smiled and looked through the TV directory, looking for something nice.

"Wow, does he have a lot of money?" Sai asked.

"Yeah, his dad is a billionaire and so is Sasuke." I was distracted and was just answering all his questions in an almost robotic tone.

"That must be nice, having money." Sai sighed.

"Not really, I don't like any of his money, it makes him greedy." I growled lightly.

"So you didn't go for him for his money?" Sai asked, his body suddenly right next to mine.

"Hell no, I didn't even know about his money until about 2 months ago. I don't even know why I went for the bastard." I sighed.

"But you somehow just love him?" Sai asked, laying his head on my shoulder.

"Yeah, but recently..." I began, then stopped.

_I shouldn't be telling him my problems._

"Hmm?" Sai turned and looked up at me.

"Nothing... It's nothing." I settled for the animal channel.

The second the channel came on I hurried to change it. The image of mating lions filled the large plasma and I hurried to change the channel. Sai began chuckling as I turned the channel to something gruesome.

"Ahh! EWWW!" I screamed as it showed someone getting their head chopped off.

I dropped the remote in my lap and covered my ears and closed my eyes as tightly as possible. Sai laughed as he took the remote. Tears formed behind my eyelids and I just kept hearing the horrible slicing sound of the head over and over. Sai grabbed my wrist and began saying something.

"N-N-Nooo!" I cried out.

I was never one for horror, and what I just saw was just another thing to scar me. Sai let go and brought his hand down to my member in my pants, touching it lightly. I let go of my ears and covered my crotch.

"I said the channel was changed." Sai whispered into my ear.

"Wh-Why did you t-touch me?!" I gasped as I opened my eyes, tears streaming down my cheeks.

"I had to get you to let go of your ears somehow." Sai smirked.

"It was such a horrible noise..." I growled, the tears in my eyes growing bigger.

Sai leaned forward and licked up my cheeks, licking my tears up. He then pushed a kiss up onto my lips, capturing me in surprise.

He pulled back and smirked, "I can distract you."

My phone buzzed and I grabbed it and answered, keeping Sai away with my other free hand, "Hello?"

"Hey! We are outside your door, let's go." Sakura laughed into the phone.

"Oh, you're here? We're coming!" I laughed into the phone.

"Ahhh, all my fun is ruined now." Sai pouted and stood with me.

"I'm fine with that." I felt embarrassed as I went to my shoes and put them on.

"You can't say you weren't aroused at all." Sai blew a small amount of cold wind on my neck.

"Ahh!" I gasped and glared up at him.

_This is going to be awkward if I am ever alone with him like that again!_

**So did anyone like my short chapter? I know it was short but whatever, it's all I could write for the time being. :P**


	3. Chapter 3 Going Out

**So it is currently 1:20am and my cat is keeping me awake by purring on my neck. I. NEED. SLEEP...! Well I guess I can hold off for a while. :P And now I present you, Your chapter my dear people! :)**

Sakura dragged us around to different places, each time making us laugh. Sakura was married to Lee and he was too busy training himself to go out. Ino was married to Choji and she was tired of cooking all the time, the man had a very large appetite. Hinata was dating Kiba, too nervous to marry him, even though he literally asked her every week. She used to have a crush on me, but now she's happy with Kiba, and here I am, unhappy with Sasuke.

_I picked the short straw..._

We were walking around a clothing store and Sai picked up a blue scarf and swung it fashionably around my neck, smirking at the look.

"Wow! That looks good on you Naruto!" Ino clapped her hands happily.

"Really?" I asked, looking down at the scarf.

"Y-Yeah!" Hinata smiled.

"Naruto, you should buy it!" Sakura laughed.

"I'll buy it for you." Sai smiled and seductively pulled the scarf off me.

"You don't need to, I have money!" I complained as he also grabbed a hat or two and an orange belt.

He leaned into my ear and whispered, "Let me buy things for the person I love, okay?" He was slightly pleading and I sighed, letting him have his way.

"I need to pay you back somehow." I growled as he watched the store clerk ring up his items.

"How about we have dinner again sometime?" Sai smiled at me kindly.

"S-Sure..." His smiles were always something that made my heart skip a beat.

We continued with the girls until they finally got tired. I looked at my watch and noticed it was 3am. I dragged the half awake Sai into my car and drove him home.

"Naruto... I don't want to go home." Sai looked at me sadly.

"Well I can't do anything about that." I yawned.

"Can I crash at your house tonight?" Sai asked.

"Huh?!" I looked down at him with a slightly angry and surprised look.

"Come on! Please!" Sai was whining like a small child.

I sniffed the air by his head and plugged my nose, "You're drunk!"

"Naru!" Sai whined.

"Fine! Fine!" I growled and sped home.

"Yay!" Sai laughed.

"But I'm locking you in the spare bedroom so you don't do anything." I growled.

"Oh... Can't we have a sleep over and sleep in the living room together?" He began whining again.

_You are a surprisingly a good drunk..._

Sasuke wasn't coming home tonight, so no bad ideas would be spread. As long as I zipped myself tightly into a sleeping bag, I should be safe.

"Fine, we can sleep in sleeping bags in the living room." I sighed as we pulled up into my parking lot.

"Yay!" Sai laughed and hugged my arm as I parked the car.

I exited the car and went to his door, waiting for him to get out. After a minute of waiting I looked in and saw him fast asleep, a small droplet of drool about to touch my car seat.

"Nope!" I growled as I opened the door and pulled him out, the drool sticking to his face instead of my clean car.

I sighed in relief and then growled as I had to piggy back the sleeping man up and into my apartment. I flopped him onto the couch angrily, hoping he woke. He barely woke, and all he did was mumble something about being cold. I wrapped him in a blanket and grabbed my phone.

1 NEW TEXT FROM SASUKE

I opened it and read the inside contents.

"I love you Naruto, I'm sorry I missed out on dinner. Sakura told me about her inviting you out, have fun. I'll see you tomorrow." I could tell that there was barely any emotion used to write this.

I replied, "I only just got your message. Sai got drunk so he is sleeping on the couch. :/ I love you too, and I hope to see you soon."

I growled and slammed my phone down on the counter.

"Naru... Come to bed..." Sai grumbled in his sleep.

"It's okay, got to sleep Sai." I whispered across the room to him.

"Okay, don't stay up too late..." Sai yawned and turned so the light wasn't in his eyes.

_He really cared..._

"I won't." I went over to Sai and lightly rubbed his head, his black locks flowing onto my fingers.

I went to my room and got into my orange pajama pants and a black t-shirt.

_Sasuke... Please come home and reassure me you aren't doing what I'm thinking..._

I turned off my light and crawled into bed, wrapping myself into the soft blankets.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! It is now 1:48am. Didn't take me too long huh? :)**


	4. Chapter 4 The Truth

**Okay, so I've been writing all these chapters and putting author's notes into them even though I haven't posted any online... Well now that I think about it... you guys WILL eventually be reading this sooo... Wait what? GOD! I just made myself confused! .**

I awoke with a horrible headache and a slight pain in my stomach. I felt like I was going to be sick, but my thoughts were distracted by the sound of a pan lightly hitting the stove top.

_Sasuke?_

I stood from the bed and felt my stomach clench and begin to send liquid up my throat. I ran to the bathroom and threw up into the toilet. My gagging was loud and obnoxious, but after I was done I felt completely normal again.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Someone came running into the bathroom and was lightly rubbing my back as I painfully convulsed everything in my stomach out.

"Y-Yeah.." I coughed.

"Are you sure?" The person rubbing my backs voice only now became distinct.

"I'm okay now." I whispered once my heart rate calmed and my stomach felt fine.

"I made you some breakfast, do you want to wait?" Sai asked softly.

"No, it's okay, I can eat." I smiled up at him.

"Okay, brush your teeth and rinse with some mouthwash, you'll feel better." Sai smiled and rubbed my back one more time before standing and going back to the kitchen.

"O-Okay..." I mumbled as I pulled out the mouthwash and toothpaste.

_Sai knows what he's doing huh?_

I brushed my teeth and rinsed out the horrible taste in my mouth. I instantly felt better once I spit out the remnants of my stomach. I gagged lightly as I watched it go down the sink. I sighed and wiped my mouth, heading into the delicious smelling kitchen.

"It smells great in here!" I exclaimed and patted Sai's head.

A light blush touched his face, "Thank you, I tried to make you a good breakfast before you went to work." He smiled kindly down at the eggs in the pan.

"Thanks! I really appreciate it!" I went to the fridge and pulled out a water, "Sasuke never did anything nice like this..." I grumbled.

"Huh?" Sai asked, wondering what I said.

I laughed nervously, "Nothing."

"O-Okay..." Sai grumbled as he went back to cooking.

I sighed and went to the kitchen table, setting my water down.

"Hey, do you want coffee or tea or something?" I asked the busy bee.

"Oh, I'm fine with water." He smiled at me.

"Okay." I went to the fridge and grabbed another bottle of water.

I placed it at the seat across from me, "Hey Sai, do you have work tonight?" I asked him.

"Huh? Oh yeah, until 8pm. Why?" He asked as he dished the first egg out onto a plate that already had an odd shaped pile of rice on it.

"I was wondering if you wanted to eat dinner together again?" I asked shyly.

_Why am I being so awkward about it? It's not like I like the guy!_

"Yes! I would love that!" He exclaimed happily.

"Great, I'll be there at around 8 then." I smiled as Sai came over to me, two plates in his hands.

"Okay." He smiled and set the plate down in front of me.

He took the seat across from me as I stared at the food in awe.

"Is something wrong? I can make something else if you don't like it..." Sai stood from his chair, staring at me with worry.

"It's... so...cute..." I whispered as I looked at the small rice bear covered in an egg blanket and its head resting on a bacon pillow.

"Can you eat it alright?" He asked as he slowly sat back down.

"It's so cute I don't want to cut into it." I smiled at the bear.

Sai laughed lightly, "I'll make you another one sometime if you want." He smiled softly.

"Yes please!" I smiled and then felt no regret taking away the bears arm.

The rice was cooked to perfection and the egg was filled with cheese that oozed out as it was cut into.

After several minutes of silence and two empty plates, "How did you like it?" Sai asked.

"That is my new favorite meal now..." I held a hand over my satisfied stomach.

Sai laughed at me and picked up my plate, taking it to the sink and washing it.

_He would be a good housewife._

Sai looked up and noticed me staring at him, "Huh? Is something wrong?" He asked.

I looked away nervously, "N-Nothing..."

"Oh..." Sai came back over to me and smiled, "I should get to work, and so should you."

I looked at the time and realized I was about to be late, "Shit! You're right!" I went to my room and quickly changed.

When I came back out, Sai was dressed warmly and standing at the door. I ran up to him and used his shoulder to balance my weight as I slipped my shoes on. I opened the door and watched Sai go out first. I closed and locked the door. My job was in walking distance, as Sai was. Both places were in separate directions, so when we got to the bottom of the stairs we smiled at each other awkwardly.

"I'll see you later..." I mumbled and felt my cheeks warm to the cold winter air.

"Okay..." Sai was looking down.

"Well then... See ya!" I smiled brightly and headed to pass him.

Sai quickly grabbed my head and kissed my cheek affectionately. I just widened my eyes and watched him run off to work.

_I didn't pull away like I should have..._

I shook my head and ran across the street to work.

"Sorry I'm late!" I burst into the building.

"You're the owner and manager, how many times do I have to tell you it's fine!" My secretary, Sasori, hissed at me coldly.

"R-Right..." I mumbled and took my things off, placing them in my personal locker.

I worked in a children's mental hospital that also served as a library/ bookstore and art studio for our small town. I put on my first coat, the one for my patients. I hurried upstairs and met up with all my younger patients.

"Naru-nii!" The children laughed and ran up to me.

"How are you all? Everyone take their medicine today?" I asked sternly.

"Yes!" They smiled and opened their mouths to show empty tongues.

"Good! Now who's up for some games to keep the other 'you' away?" I smiled happily.

"YAY!" They all laughed and hugged my legs and hung from my arms as I went to the main room, setting them up for the tests.

The games we played were simple enough and also very effective to keep the children's other side away. I spent several hours with the kids and when I was done I had to go downstairs and change into my art apron just in time for my 4 o' clock art class. I spent 2 hours with all the people in there, teaching them how to draw and paint whatever it was they wanted.

"Naruto, time for your library shift." My side buzzed.

"I know, I'm closing up the art shop now." I sighed into the device.

"Fine, just get your ass over there before I have to cover for you again." Sasori growled.

"You know we should really work on your communication skills." I growled back.

"Do you have a problem with me?" Sasori was about to break yet another walkie talkie if I continued.

"Nope!" I quickly hung up.

I hurried back to my locker and took off my apron, going back to my regular clothing. I was wearing a long sleeve orange shirt with a dark blue hem. My jeans were dark and skinny that contrasted against my orange and black converse. I hurried across the hall into the Library and smiled when someone walked in.

"Welcome!" I smiled.

"H-Hi..." The man looked around nervously.

"Can I help you look for something?" I asked, coming up to him.

"No... I'm just looking for now, un." He smiled at me.

"Okay, well if you need anything I'll be at my desk." I smiled and pointed to the main desk with my name etched into the plate.

"Thank you." He smiled and walked toward the romance section.

_That's probably we he was looking around nervously._

I looked up occasionally and saw him looking at the books with a scowl on his face. I smiled and went over to him. No one else was in the library so I could talk in a normal voice.

"Need any help?" I asked surprising the other blonde slightly.

"Wow, you scared me there... ummm... I don't know if you could help me, un." He looked at the large section and sighed.

"I can definitely help! I've read all of them." I smiled.

"A-All?" He was shocked.

"Yep! I've read every book in this library, except one." I smiled and brought one finger up to my cheek.

The other man giggled lightly, "Which one?" He asked.

I searched the shelf and pulled it out, "Here it is." I handed it to him and he smirked down at it.

It was a gay novel and I had been waiting for my chance to read it, but the gay books were the only ones I had to keep secret from Sasuke, "It looks like I might have found what I wanted, un."

"I've wanted to read it sooooo badly, but I can't do it at home." I grumbled.

"Why not?" The man was confused.

_I can't just tell him my 'lover' hated anything gay... except me..._

"I have my reasons..." I mumbled and looked away.

The bell to the library rang and I looked over the top of the shelf, "Welcome!"

"Hey Naruto!" Ino came jumping over to me.

"Hey, need another cookbook for Choji?" I asked, laughing slightly.

"S-S-Shut up!" She growled as she hit my head.

"Okay, okay... go to shelf 4 and grab the newest book called 'Meatlovers Dream', I'm sure he'll love it." I winked at her.

"Thanks." She grumbled and ruffled my hair with a red blush on her face.

She headed to the back and I turned back to the man I had been helping earlier.

"Sorry about that." I smiled.

"You know each other?" He asked, looking at me with a glint of jealousy in his eyes.

"Yeah, we were friends in school and she married my good friend." I smiled even broader.

At the word married the other man perked up slightly, "Good for her, un."

"Yes it is... Now what were we talking about...?" I scratched my head, trying to remember.

"How you can't read at home." He smirked.

"A-Ahh... Well let's just say I'm not allowed to..." I mumbled.

"Then do you want to come over to my house to read, un?" He smiled.

"R-Really?!" I gasped in shock.

"Shut up Naruto!" Ino growled in the stores back.

"S-Sorry Ino!" I yelled back.

"I'm serious, I bought all the romance books I've ever read and most of them are from your store in here." He smiled gently at me with a soft pink on his cheeks.

"Wow!" I smiled, "I would love to read with you!"

The boys blue eyes lit up and he smiled shyly, "O-Okay..."

"My name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." I held out my hand.

"My name is Deidara, un." The other male grabbed my hand softly and gave it a shake.

"Just Deidara?" I asked.

"Yea."

"Well 'just Deidara', come to my desk and I'll ring you up and give you my number." I smiled.

"O-Okay." He smiled.

I went to my desk with him close on my heels. I rung him up and made a small stamp in the book and made him sign a paper. I wrote my name and number down on a piece of paper and handed it to him.

"I'll see you soon Deidara!" I laughed and waved as he made his way to the front of the store.

"Yeah..!" He waved back, smiling.

He exited and I looked at the time, it was 7:30pm.

"Ino! I gotta go! Hurry up!" I growled as I went back where she was at.

"I can't find it!" She growled.

I reached up and grabbed it, "Here, now let's hurry and check you out." I smiled and pushed her to the front.

"What's got you so hot and bothered?" She smirked at me as I rushed to get her done.

"I'm going out to dinner." I mumbled as I stamped the book.

"With Sasuke?"

I froze and looked up at her, "No, with Sai."

"Huh?! Are you cheating on Sasuke?!" She gasped.

"No! If anything I think he's cheating on me!" I yelled.

I froze and covered my mouth, wishing the words would have never come out.

"Naruto... You think he's cheating on you?" She asked sadly.

"Yes..." I felt tears sting my eyes.

"How so?"

"He keeps saying that work has suddenly come up and he won't be home for a day or two and whenever he calls, he's laughing and there's other people in the background with him." I felt my tears stream down my cheeks.

"Dump his ass!" Ino yelled.

I jumped at her sudden shout.

"W-What?" I asked, wiping away my tears.

"Dump that boy now! He's causing you trouble and I've kept this from you for your own safety... but I guess I should tell you now..." She grabbed her book and looked down.

"What? What's going on?" I asked, feeling my heart quicken.

"The other night I was passing a night club and I saw Sasuke coming out with four girls on his arms, all of them barely dressed and he was laughing and kissing them. He of course didn't see me, but I watched him get in one car with all of them and drive into the downtown direction. It's not the first time I've seen it either." Ino was slowly suppressing sobs.

"H-H-He wouldn't..." I felt my knees weaken.

"Naruto I'm so sorry!" Ino cried.

Rage filled me and I growled loudly, "That bastard! After everything he's going for some sluts?! Go damn him! Fucking douche bag!" I cried and screamed.

Ino came around and grabbed my shoulders, making me face her, "Find someone that will let you stay with them, and when Sasuke isn't there, pack up and leave. Go ahead and leave a note saying it's over and find someone who truly loves you for you."Ino's tears still flowed, but her eyes were filled with hope.

_She believes in me._

"Okay." I smiled at her and sniffled.

"Hey, don't you have a date?" She smiled at me.

"Oh shit!" I exclaimed and pushed her out the door.

She slapped my butt, "Good luck player, call me later with news." She winked and skipped away.

I ran through the store and locked all the doors before rushing to my locker.

"Slow the hell down!" Sasori growled as I almost hit him with my locker.

"Sorry Sasori! I need to be somewhere!" I hurried.

"You going to meet that damn Sasuke again aren't you?" Sasori sounded annoyed and slightly jealous.

"No, I'm going to see Sai, he's a good friend of mine." I smiled to Sasori.

"What happened to Sasuke?" Sasori's face was a bright red and he looked away.

"I'm dumping him." I smiled, feeling good saying it.

"R-Really?" Sasori seemed happy and surprised at the same time.

"Yep, well I gotta go! See you tomorrow!" I rubbed Sasori's head and ran out, going straight to the diner.

I entered and saw Sai sitting at a table, stirring a soda with a bored expression.

I smiled and walked over to him, "Care if I joined you?"

Sai looked up surprised, "You finally came!" He smiled.

"Yeah, sorry, work held me up slightly."

"It's okay, I know how hard you work over there." Sai smiled.

_I feel like I should tell him about Sasuke..._

"Hey Sai?" I asked softly.

"Yeah?" Sai looked worried at my tone.

"Can I get you boys something to drink?" A kind lady came up to us.

"Can I have a Chai Latte?" I asked sadly.

"Sure hun, anything you want." She smiled and pet my head softly.

"Thanks."

"Can I have a refill?" Sai asked.

"Sure." She grumbled at him.

"As bitchy as ever..." Sai growled once she left.

We sat in silence and I looked down at me hands on the table.

"Here's your Chai Latte dear." She smiled and handed me a menu, "Choose anything you want."

"T-Thank you..." I felt tears sting my eyes.

She walked away with slight reluctance.

"Naruto? What's wrong?" Sai asked, becoming extremely worried.

"Sai... I think I'm going to break up with Sasuke." I told him.

"R-Really?" Sai was surprised.

"He's cheating on me..." I felt the tears sting again.

"You deserve better than that asshole! Damn him!" Sai growled and slammed his hand down on the table, making other tables look up.

I smiled and looked down at my menu, "You've always been watching haven't you?" I asked him.

Sai blushed furiously and hid behind his menu, "N-Not really."

"I think it's sweet." I smiled over my menu.

"Have you decided what to order?" The waitress with blue hair came over to us again.

"I'm ready, how about you?" I asked Sai.

"I'm good."

"Okay, what would you like." She pulled out a pen and paper pad.

"I would like the teriyaki vegetables." Sai ordered.

"K," She directed her eyes toward me.

"I'll take the fried beef strips with cream spinach." I smiled.

"Okay, I'll put that in right away." She smiled to me.

"Thanks Konan." Sai growled.

"Shut your mouth." She growled angrily.

She walked to the kitchen and I looked back at Sai, "I have a favor to ask you."

"Y-Yeah, anything!" Sai looked in a hurry to help me, it made me laugh.

I laughed until my stomach hurt and then I wiped away my tears, "I need a place to stay now that I'm not living with Sasuke."

"You want to stay with me?" Sai smiled broadly, catching on.

"If it's no bother." I mumbled, taking a sip of my hot drink.

"Not at all! But my apartment is small... I only have a bedroom, bathroom and kitchen..." He looked at my seriously, directing my attention to the bedroom part.

"Ohhhh..."

_Only one bedroom? Well I guess it doesn't matter anymore, I'm single now anyway._

"Is that a problem?" Sai looked sad.

"Nope! As long as you don't mind sharing with me." I smiled.

His features visibly perked up, "No problem at all!" He smiled happily.

"Will you help me pack tonight?" I asked.

"Okay, is he going to be home?" Sai asked.

I widened my eyes, I hadn't even thought of that. I didn't think of the fact that he might be home. I had spent at least 25 days out of every month alone so it became a habit not to have him home.

"Let me call him." I smiled nervously.

Sai smiled, "You airhead."

"S-Shut up!" I hissed as I pulled out my phone.

I dialed his number and he picked up at the last second, "Huh? Who's this?"

At his voice my tears pricked and rolled down my cheeks, "It's Naruto."

The voices behind him were obviously female and they were all laughing very closely to the phone, "Oh hey, I'm at work, do you need anything?" He sounded slightly irritated.

_Was I that much of a bother?_

"I just wanted to know if you were coming home on the next two nights? I wasn't going to be in till late so I-"

"Whatever, I'm not coming home until Monday night, work is keeping me too busy." He cut me off.

"I see, then I'll leave you to work." I growled.

"Hey, what's with the tone?" Sasuke asked.

"I'll see you Monday night, bastard." I growled and hung up.

"Naruto?" Sai asked, looking at me worried.

I grabbed the napkin and wiped away my tears, "I'm actually in a good mood now!" I smiled.

"Are you sure?" Sai looked suspicious.

"Come on! I'll buy you a desert, it's on me." I smiled.

"O-Okay..." Sai was obviously uncomfortable to my sudden mood change from when being on the phone.

My phone that now was sitting on the table kept ringing and displaying Sasuke's name.

_So now you care? Idiot._

I growled and opened my phone answering the phone but staying silent.

"Naruto? You there?" I growled and hung up.

Less than a second later it rung again, again I answered without speaking, "Naruto? What's your deal? I know you're there!"

I hung up and turned my phone off. Sai just stared at me in amazement.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side." He smirked as he took a sip of his soda.

I laughed, "It takes a lot to get me this angry." I smirked and drained my hot Latte, it's liquid burning my throat.

"Here's your meal." Konan placed the food on our table and smiled, "Would you like a refill?"

"Can I have a Coke instead please?" I smiled.

"Yep!" She smiled and cleared away the coffee mug.

I waited for Sai to start before slowly cutting into my meal. Both of us finished our meals and deserts in a happy mood before walking over to my apartment. We went inside and began packing my things. It took several hours and once we were done it was about 3am. Sai was tired and once he loaded the last box into my car he came back inside and grabbed a beer from the fridge.

"Your phone is still off right?" Sai asked.

"Yeah." I growled and slapped my butt where the old white phone stuck.

"Maybe you should start over." Sai smiled.

I looked up from the note I was writing.

"Start over?"

"Buy a new phone, change your car, truly start over." Sai smiled.

"Good idea!" I smiled and finished the note.

I read it over for any grammar errors, it's fine.

_I'll need to wait for Deidara to contact me before changing my number..._

"We should head out before he actually cares and come home." Sai grabbed another 2 beer and walked over to me.

He handed me one and went to the door, getting his coat and shoes on.

"Okay."I popped open the beer and purposely spilled a little on the couch, then headed over to the door, getting ready.

On the hook by the door was our necklaces that meant a lot to us. I grabbed mine and put my shoes on. I looked around the room and didn't see anything else I needed or wanted. The only color in the house now was the bright yellow note taped to the black kitchen table. I opened the door and followed Sai out. I locked the door and stowed the key in my pocket in case I forgot something in the future.

_I hope I never come back to this place._

We got into the car and headed out to Sai's apartment.

**That was a long one huh?! I got into a writing fever and just couldn't stop! My computer says that this is 12 pages, when they are normally around 4 pages. :) I'm kinda happy that I can go to sleep in peace now. Goodnight!**


	5. Chapter 5 Moving Out

**I've been so into this story lately that I've been writing the chapters like there's no tomorrow. :)**

**P.S If there are any sexual scenes in this story at all, I'll bold it in case you want to skip.**

We made it to Sai's house easily and I smiled at the cute apartment. The walls were decorated tightly with beautiful paintings, I stood in the doorway with a look of awe as I set a box down. Sai had his shoes off and he was slowly pulling away the box's I kept sitting down, putting them somewhere in the small apartment. I went out and grabbed the last box from the car and my final trip up the stairs. Sai smiled when I brought it in and closed the door behind me.

"That everything?" He yawned.

"Yeah, sorry to keep you up so late." I yawned back.

"It's no problem, not like I wasn't awake this time yesterday." He laughed and grabbed the box, taking it over to a large pile of box's in the corner.

I slipped off my shoes and set them neatly on the welcome rug. I slipped off my jacket and hung it over my arm before taking a step inside.

"You can put your jacket on the hook if you want." Sai smiled at me and took my coat, demonstrating what he meant.

"Oh, thanks." I was nervous and slightly uncomfortable in his house, but only because I felt like I was intruding.

"Sorry for the intrusion." I mumbled.

"Don't worry, not like there is anyone else here, oh wait... I stand corrected." Sai laughed.

A soft squeak came from behind a box and Sai bent down, picking something up. A small black and orange kitten was cuddled in his palms, it's blue eyes glancing at me.

"It's so cute." I smiled and slowly walked forward, hoping not to scare it.

"His name is Piku." Sai rubbed the kittens small head and it began to purr.

"Hello Piku." I smiled and whispered softly as I held my finger out for him to sniff.

Piku sniffed it and licked it softly before climbing onto my arm and using his claws to climb up to my neck. He curled up into the orange scarf I was wearing.

"Wow, he's never done that!" Sai was amazed.

"Animals kinda just like me." I laughed and pet the small kitten.

"Obviously..." Sai was still shocked when I realized I had to call Ino.

I held the kitten in place as I went for my phone. Piku was freaking out as I bent over, I picked him up and placed him on top my head. He purred and laid up there even when I stood up straight. I turned on my phone and saw it say 50 NEW VOICEMAILS. I rolled my eyes and went to Ino's number.

"Hello?" She answered groggily.

"Sorry, did I catch you at a bad time? I can call back tomorrow if you want."

"Naruto! Oh no! You're more important than sleep! I'm a housewife, I can sleep in after Choji goes to work." She laughed.

"Oh, well I just wanted to tell you I moved out of Sasuke's apartment and Sai is holding me up until I find a place to go."

"Great! Would you mind if I came and visited sometime?" She asked.

I turned to Sai, "Ino wants to know if she can come visit sometime."

Sai eyes widened and he blushed deeply, "I've never had people in here..."

"So she can't?" I asked.

"No... she can." He was picking at the hem of his shirt.

I laughed at his shyness, "He said it's fine."

"Great!"

"If you come by my work we can go to dinner with the three of us and then head here if you want?" I asked her while looking at Sai.

He smiled and nodded his head in approval.

"That sounds great! How about tomorrow?" She asked.

"Tomorrow?" I looked at Sai and he nodded, "Tomorrow is perfect. See you tomorrow!" I laughed.

"Okay, see you tomorrow." Ino began yawning when she turned her phone off.

I laughed lightly and looked at Sai, "Okay, now that that's all set up... Can we get some sleep? I have to work with the kids again tomorrow and it gets tiring..." I yawned.

Sai smiled and went to the back room, "Bedrooms right here, I'll let you get changed first."

"Thanks! I'll let you know when I'm done." I smiled and closed the door behind me.

"Okay." I heard him mumble on the other side.

I took Piku off my head and got dressed, then replaced him. He meowed happily and began grooming my hair.

"That's probably not healthy for you." I smiled and opened the door.

"Done already?" Sai smiled weakly.

"Yeah, hurry up so you can get some sleep." I smiled and helped him up from his spot on the floor.

"Okay." He yawned and walked in.

I traded places with him as he closed the door, a few minutes later he came back out with pajamas on. Long black sweatpants and no shirt. I felt my cheeks heat upon seeing his well sculpted stomach and small abs.

_That's nice..._

"I'm ready, does Piku have a bed?" I asked him.

"No, he sleeps with me normally." Sai yawned and went over to the bed.

I sighed and went back to the main room, turning off the lights. I came back to the bed room and saw Sai huddled to one side of the bed, trying to stay awake before I got in. I turned off the light and climbed into the bed, relishing in the soft blankets.

"Goodnight." I smiled to Sai.

"Goodni..." He fell asleep before finishing his sentence.

Piku moved to my neck and laid across it like a collar as he fell asleep. I hummed a soft tune that always helped me fall asleep.

**Sasuke P.O.V**

"God damn him!" I growled as I pulled into our apartments parking lot.

_His car isn't here._

I stomped up the stairs and pulled out my rarely used key. I opened the door and stopped in my tracks as I noticed his precious necklace that was normally intertwined with mine, was gone. Panic ran through me. I threw my shoes off and ran to the bedroom. All of his clothes were gone, the closet door still open. All his knik knacks were also gone. I went to the bathroom and only saw my toothbrush and towel. The bright orange towel and white toothbrush of his were completely gone.

_No, no, no, no, no..._

I went into the kitchen and stopped when I saw a yellow note taped to the kitchen table. I reached a shaking hand forward and picked up the note, bringing it up to read.

_Dear Sasuke,_

_ I've realized that life with you has become harder than life would be without you. I've packed up my things and am staying with a friend until I can find a good apartment and someone who will REALLY love me. I'm going to go, so this is goodbye. I'll never forget our moments together, but at the same time I wish they never happened. I'm sorry I was such a bother to you to the point of you cheating on me. I truly did love you, but recently the feeling has felt like a distant memory. You're probably glad to be rid of me, have a good life with the sluts at the club you go to. It would be best just to forget about me. I don't think I'm ever coming back._

_Goodbye,_

_Naruto_

I scanned the note over several times, trying to find out what he meant. He knew about me cheating and he didn't love me anymore than I did him.

"I guess he really was someone I loved." I felt tears slide down my cheeks and a small anger rage through me.

I already felt lonely and my whole mind set was that I needed him back, now.

_But he doesn't want me..._

I will figure something out and become the man he originally fell in love with.

_I WILL get back my Naru._

**Okay, so Sasuke seemed to have gotten a little obsessed... 0.0 Does anyone like Piku? I think he's cute! :3 He kinda looks like Naruto if he was a cat. Well I have to go get ready for some guests to come over. :P Write the next chapter later! :)**


	6. Chapter 6 Just a regular day, right?

**Okay, so my parent's friends are in my house and they are all really nice. I had to go out and get ice and I was singing to Ke$ha the whole way. Haha, I'm excited to eat some food! The last time I ate was at 2pm, it is now 7pm. This little writer is HUNGRAY! ^w^**

I awoke with Piku laying across my face, nearly suffocating me. I sat up slowly, my stomach slowly lurching again. I softly set Piku down then I ran to the bathroom, getting sick again.

_Do I have morning sickness or something?!_

I cleaned out my mouth as I had the previous morning, gagging as the mint mixed with the acid flavor. I sighed and walked back to the bedroom, seeing Sai still sleeping, Piku now laying on his bare chest. I smiled softly and looked at my watch.

_I woke up an hour early..._

After getting sick I didn't have the need to go back to sleep again. I sat on the edge of the bed and scratched my head, trying to rid my mind of last night.

_"Dump that boy!" _

Ino's words echoed through my mind.

"I already did." I felt my throat swell and my eyes burn.

I stood from the bed and went to my clothes, quickly getting dressed for work. After I was completely ready, I still had 45 minutes before Sai would most likely wake up. I sighed and went to his small kitchen table. I saw my phone blinking.

_I missed another call?_

I opened my phone and saw that Sasuke had called me again, an hour after the usual ones.

_Did he see the note?_

I opened my voicemail and went through them quietly.

"Naruto! You ass! Why are you ignoring me!?"

_Delete._

"God damn it! What is up with you?! I swear you are the worst human alive!"

_Delete._

"Naruto, I'm coming home! You better be there!"

_Delete._

I finally made it to the last one after going through 50 of mainly repeated commands.

"N-N-Naruto... I got your note... I just... I can't..." A long pause made me feel like it was over, "...I'll get you back somehow... trust my words. I know you might not l-love me anymore... but I WILL get you back, even if by force." Sasuke's voice had gone from distraught to cunning and angry.

I ended my voicemail and set my phone down.

_You can't have my heart anymore... baka._

I closed my eyes and took in deep breathes, calming my racing heart.

My phone began to ring and without looking I pulled it up to my ear, "H-Hello?"

"Naruto Uzumaki?" The voice on the other end was happy and familiar.

"Deidara?" I asked, surprised.

"Yep! How have you been? I wanted to talk to you about some stuff, un. Can we talk over dinner tonight or something?" He asked shyly.

"Yes that would be great!" I forgot about dinner with Ino, "Well... I have dinner plans tonight with 2 other friends... Do you want to join?" I asked.

"I don't know... I'm not very good with other people, un..." He sounded distracted.

"Are you going to come by the store today?" I asked as I heard Sai stirring in the bedroom.

"Yeah, I finished the book, so I need to return it."

"That was fast!" I smiled.

"It was so good I didn't want to put it down, un." His tone held a smile.

"Well we can talk about dinner when I see you later!" I laughed.

"Naruto? Who are you talking to?" Sai came around the corner, yawning.

"A friend," I looked over at Sai and saw him coming over to the kitchen, pulling out some eggs.

"Do you want a breakfast bear again?" He asked.

"Sure, that would be great." I smiled.

"Okay, and Naruto?" Sai looked at me with a smirk.

"Yeah?"

"Your friend is still waiting on the other line." Sai laughed.

"Shit!" I picked the phone back up to my ear, "I'm so sorry Deidara!"

"Who was that?" Deidara laughed nervously.

"A childhood friend of mine, I'm staying at his place until I find a house."

"Is he the reason you can't read at home, un?" Deidara asked, an intimidating tone in his voice.

"Oh no! I moved out of that house last night." I laughed nervously.

"Moved out? Why?" Deidara was confused.

"Ummm... Can I tell you later?" I asked, seeing Sai give me a sad look.

"Sure, I'll come by at around 6, is that alright?" He asked, a soft typing sound in the background.

"Sure! If Sasori is there... don't talk to him, just hide in one of the aisles until I come in." I growled.

"Is Sasori mean or something, un?"

"You could say that..."

"Okay, well... I'll see you later."

"Yep!"

We both exchanged a soft, "Bye." before hanging up; I looked up to see Sai already done with breakfast.

"Who was that?" Sai asked.

"Oh, it was a friend." I smiled.

Sai peered at me suspiciously, "Where'd you meet this friend?"

"At my store yesterday, he is a frequent costumer." I smiled.

"Okay, don't get too caught up in strangers, they're dangerous." Sai sighed and gave me my plate.

"Okay Mom." I laughed.

Sai's cheeks flushed and he looked away as he began eating.

"Oh yeah! Can he eat dinner with us? He's not good with people and I think he's new to town. Maybe we can all become friends." I smiled as I cut into the bear's paw.

"I'm fine with it, just don't invite anyone else." Sai growled.

"Like who?" I reached my chopsticks forward to take off the bear's ear.

"Like Sasuke." At his name my chopsticks missed the ear and I decapitated my bear.

"Don't speak his name anymore." I growled menacingly.

"O-Okay..." Sai just stared down at my bear's head.

I ate the head angrily and finished the whole plate quickly before my phone buzzed, telling me to get to work. Sai washed the dishes and headed back and quickly got dressed. We left the building together and walked to work. It was twice as long to walk, but it was less traffic.

"If I pay rent with you we could save up a lot of money and eventually buy a good place to live in, one more spacious." I smiled to Sai.

"You plan on living with me longer?" Sai was surprised.

"Well... if you're okay living with an idiot like me-"

"I would love to." Sai looked away and buried part of his face in his white scarf.

"Great!" I smiled as we got to our separating points.

"Well I guess we have to split up again." Sai smiled.

"Yep! See you later!" I ruffled his hair and headed over to work.

I entered the building and saw Sasori sitting at his desk, his headphones in.

"Sasori~!" I sang at the desk.

He didn't look up.

"SASORI~!" I sang louder.

He still looked down, writing something in a worn spiral notebook.

_Damn him and his loud music!_

I went around the back of the desk and read some of his writings over his shoulder.

_"...I buried my face in his neck and softly cried as his words quaked my world, sending me off balance..."_

I smirked and grabbed the string of his ear bud and pulled it out, "Sasori." I whispered into his ear.

"AHH!" Sasori screamed and fell out of his chair.

I laughed so hard my side got cramps.

"Your face!" I pointed at him and laughed even harder.

"S-S-Shut u-up!" Sasori's eyes were filled to the brim with tears and he was covering his red cheeks with a shaky hand.

I knelt down, getting close to his face, feeling bad that I scared him now.

"Sasori... I didn't mean to make you cry..." I felt bad.

"S-Shut up! I'm n-not crying!" He sniffled.

I reached forward and wiped away his tears, "I'm sorry."

His eyes widened as he saw my hand pull away, "I don't know w-why... I just b-began crying when I h-heard your voice..." He sighed and rubbed his eyes.

I smiled faintly and leaned forward, wrapping him in a hug, "I won't speak if you want." I whispered as I rubbed the back of his head.

He hesitantly embraced me back, "I love your voice, don't stop speaking to me..."

_He's like a child..._

"Right now I need people by my side, please don't leave me alone..." I whispered, tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Naruto?" Sasori laughed a shaky laugh and tightened around me.

"S-Sasori... I never told you how much I appreciated your presence." I cried hard into his arms.

"I'll always be here, I won't leave your side." Sasori kissed my ear.

My heart beat was thumping really fast and I felt my face heat up.

"You sure you want to work for an idiot like me?" I laughed and pulled back, looking into Sasori's eyes.

He smiled and leaned forward bringing his face close, I squinted my eyes out of habit.

His tongue swiped up both my cheeks, my tears disappearing, "It's because your an idiot that I love working for you."

I opened my eyes and looked up at the clock, I was 10 minutes late for my kids, "Shit! I'm late!" I looked down at Sasori and saw something in his eyes.

He was holding something back, holding in something that he wanted to say.

I smirked and leaned forward, kissing his nose, "Be back later!" I laughed and ran to my locker.

_I can afford to be risky now, I'm single._

I laughed as I put on my coat. I rushed upstairs and saw all the kids sitting with bored expressions.

I smiled, "Well I guess I should just leave if everyone looks so depressed..." I announced loudly and began turning around.

"NO!" The kids ran up and grabbed my coat.

I looked down at them smiling, but the look on their faces made my smile fade.

"What's wrong?" I knelt down as a slow panic rose in my chest.

"K-Konohamaru hasn't come out of his room yet..." A little girl looked terrified.

"We heard him screaming and arguing with someone..." A boy tightened his grip around my arm.

I stood and brushed past the kids, "Don't go in there Naru-nii! It's scary!" A little girl screamed.

I turned back with a smile, "It's my job, I have to go in."

I neared Konohamaru's door and took in a deep breath. I grabbed the handle and opened the door slowly.

"Konohamaru?" I asked, looking inside.

The room was a mess; the chairs in the corner were flipped, the paintings on the walls fallen or tilted. Small claw marks were next to his unmade and destroyed bed. It looked like a monster had been released and Konohamaru the only survivor.

He was sitting in the corner of the room, clutching his head, "He's going to kill me... He's going to kill me..." He was whispering over and over.

I carefully neared him and knelt by him, "Who's going to kill you?"

"K-K-Kono... He's going to kill me!" He screamed.

"Konohamaru... did you take your medication today?" I asked, placing a soft hand on his shoulder.

"N-No... He said he would kill me if I did." He cried.

"Don't let him control your life like this. If you ignore him he will eventually leave you alone. You need to take control of him sooner rather than later." I growled lightly.

"Naru-nii?" Konohamaru looked up at me with tear filled eyes.

"TAKE CONTROL!" I yelled.

"I will!" He yelled back with determination in his eyes.

"GOOD!" I yelled and lifted him off his feet.

I carried him out to the medication cabinet and saw his cup still sitting out. I set him down and placed the cup in front of him with a cup of water.

"Drink up." I stood over him with a stern look in my eyes.

"O-Okay." He grabbed the pills and swallowed them down with the water.

All the other kids hid behind me and watched carefully. Konohamaru looked up at me and smiled.

"Open." I asked and saw all the pills gone when he opened his mouth, "HE IS CURED!" I lifted his small arm and smiled at all the kids.

"YAY!" They laughed and hugged him, happily telling him to play.

I looked at the time, "Oops! I gotta go kids, I have my art class. Mrs. Hinata will be around at 4pm." I ruffled all their heads as they pouted.

I rushed downstairs and got on my art apron. I went to the art room and passed a blushing Sasori.

"Sasori~! Your face is red~!" I sang and winked at him.

"SHUT UP!" Sasori growled and threw a stapler at me, but missed.

I laughed and opened up the shop.

_I should stop provoking him before he actually DOES hit me._

**Okay, so ending it here, was it good? A good little moment between Sasori and Naruto. I'm thinking of having Naruto meet all the Akatsuki and Sai getting jealous as our oblivious hero gets hit on. Mwahaha- *coughs roughly* hahaha...**


End file.
